


Enough? No? Never.

by Shinxion



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, OC, Other, firstperson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxion/pseuds/Shinxion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some character building stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough? No? Never.

You're used to it.

 

It hurts, oh god it hurts. Well, at least you think it does. 

 

You lay in the aftershock, breathing heavily as he lays upon you. Your throat is most likely bruised now, oh wow, he's so passionate! You love it, the pain he drives on you so he can escape his own.

He lifts his heaving body with his forearms, disgust written upon his face as he yanks your hair. You cry in anguish, slightly pleasured. He laughs at your wriggling body. 

He spreads your legs open again, before his hand hovers to the nightstand, grabbing the crimson pocket knife from your before play. 

He's cutting you now. Your thighs, ankles, stomach. You're screaming now.

 

Only one question ghosts upon in your head.

does he feel good? That's your only reason for existence there, anyway. 

 

You laugh; out of agony or amusement of yourself, you don't know.

Is this enough? No? 

 

Never.


End file.
